1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a purification device, more particularly to a water purifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional water purifier includes an outer tube 11, an intermediate tube 12, an inner tube 13 and a water circulation unit 14.
The outer tube 11 defines an upper storage chamber 111, and a lower storage chamber 112 opposite to the upper storage chamber 111. The intermediate tube 12 is disposed in the outer tube 11 and includes an intermediate surrounding wall 121 that defines a guide receiving space 122, and a plurality of angularly spaced-apart horizontal through holes 123 to fluidly communicate the upper storage chamber 111 and the guide receiving space 122.
The inner tube 13 is disposed in the intermediate tube 12 and includes an inner surrounding wall 131 that defines a water-exit passage 130. The inner surrounding wall 131 includes a water-exit section 132 extending through the outer tube 11, a connecting section 133 located within the upper storage chamber 111, and a water collecting section 134 located within the lower storage chamber 112 without extending beyond the intermediate tube 12. The water collecting section 134 has a plurality of angularly spaced-apart horizontal guide holes 135 (only one is shown) to fluidly communicate the guide receiving space 122 and the water-exit passage 130.
The water circulation unit 14 includes a water inlet pipe 141 disposed on an outer surrounding wall of the outer tube 11 and communicating fluidly with the upper storage chamber 111, an upper water drain pipe 142 disposed on the outer surrounding wall of the outer tube 11 spaced apart from the water inlet pipe 14 and communicating fluidly with the upper storage chamber 111, and a lower water drain pipe 143 disposed on the outer surrounding wall of the outer tube 11 and communicating fluidly with the lower storage chamber 112. Viewing from a radial direction of the outer tube 11, projections of the water inlet pipe 141 and the intermediate tube 12 do not overlap.
In use, liquid water having a large amount of sediments and suspended particles is introduced into the upper storage chamber 111 of the outer tube 11 through the water inlet pipe 141. The liquid water can swirl about the intermediate tube 12 since the projections of the water inlet pipe 141 and the intermediate tube 12 do not overlap. During swirling, large particle size sediments of the liquid water are thrown against the outer surrounding wall of the outer tube 11 by centrifugal force and are discharged through the upper water drain pipe 142. Liquid water that is closer to the intermediate tube 12 flows into the lower storage chamber 112 through the through holes 123. More sediments can be discharged from the lower storage chamber 112 by operating the lower water drain pipe 143. As the liquid water is accumulated in the lower storage chamber 112 to a height that covers a bottom opening of the guide receiving space 122, the lower storage chamber 112 becomes airtight. Compressed air inside the lower storage chamber 112 forces the liquid water to flow through the water-exit passage 130 and move upwardly along the inner tube 13. Hence, purified liquid water can be collected from the water-exit section 132.
However, because the through holes 123 in the intermediate tube 12 are horizontal, when the liquid water swirls in the upper storage chamber 111, the flow of the liquid water through the through holes 123 can be easily discontinued, thereby affecting the efficiency of throwing off the sediments and achieving the purifying effect.